


Get Born Again

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pain, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Jenson never pressured him. Never asked, never presumed. It was as if he accepted, straight away, that his life was an ending thing, whereas Sebastian’s would go on forever.Without him.And that was the first time Sebastian found himself unwilling to have it that way.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Get Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. :) Needed something to get back into, so of course it's vampires, lol. And also, of course it's Sebson, because I love these two. I hope you like it. <3

The room was as it always was. Well, nearly. The bed was unmade, the covers and pillows down on the floor, but other than that, everything was as normal. On the nightstand, the lamp was on, rather than the lamp in the ceiling. They’d considered lighting candles, but it felt at once too stereotypical and not really like it suited the situation.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Sebastian said, releasing Jenson’s hand again. It was probably the third or fourth time now. Jenson sat up a little from where he was laying on the floor.

“Sweetheart, we’ve talked about this.”

It was true. They had. They’d talked about it endlessly, the subject coming back throughout the years, naturally an ever-present thing in their relationship. Jenson had asked a million questions. Sebastian had been surprised that he didn’t have even more.

“I know, but...”

Sebastian had never done it before. He’d never even seen it done, opting for taking care of his own life and the lives of those around him, rather than creating any more. But that had mostly been before he’d met Jenson.

There’d been others, before him, of course. And every time it had ended the same. The inevitable heartbreak when mortal and immortal had to part ways. Sebastian had mostly sworn off relationships by the time he’d moved back to England. And then... Jenson.

He’d known about vampires, but he’d never gotten involved with any. Seb broke down his defenses as much as Jenson made quick work of his. It felt surprisingly _human_ , alive, and normal – flirting, falling in love. Giving your heart to someone.

Jenson never pressured him. Never asked, never presumed. It was as if he accepted, straight away, that his life was an ending thing, whereas Sebastian’s would go on forever. Without him.

And that was the first time Sebastian had found himself unwilling to have it that way. Jenson was already such an intrinsic part of his life that he couldn’t see himself without him. They belonged together. The second time Jenson had come along to meet Sebastian’s “family”, Britta had declared Jenson “à toi seul” to Sebastian. Sebastian himself was stunned. The other kindred in attendance just nodded agreement, some raising glasses. Britta did not make such declarations lightly, nor was she ever wrong about these things.

But now, several years down the line and so close to their goal, Sebastian was nervous. So much lay on his shoulders, and if he made a mistake, that would mean the end.

“Seb,” Jenson said, sitting up fully and bringing him out of his darkening thoughts. “Seb, look at me.”

Their eyes met. Sebastian almost felt the need to look away again, the sincerity coupled with that lingering spark of curiosity and excitement was almost too much. He realized it wasn’t just Jenson’s sometimes flighty personality though. It wasn’t him taking things lightly. It was love.

“I trust you.”

He put his hands on Seb’s shoulders.

“I trust you with my life.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but nothing would come out. He knew Jenson would still be there if he backed out now. Things would be fine. They could wait. In fact, there was nothing saying they _ever_ had to do it at all.

But he wanted it. He’d always taken such care, been so vigilant, since his kind were naturally prone to leaving destroyed and taken things in their wake. But now he wanted something selfishly, something for his own heart and nothing else, and he couldn’t find a fault in that.

“I love you,” he said, rather than voicing his long train of thought.

Jenson knew, anyway. They’d discussed it back and forth, weighing everything against everything else. The first time he asked, Jenson hadn’t jumped at the opportunity, as Seb might have expected. Rather he’d asked to think about it.

Thinking about that only furthered Seb’s resolve now.

“I love you too.” Jenson smiled and kissed him, a light press of lips against lips, warm and tender. It said all the things neither one of them had words for in the moment.

Jenson lay back down, getting comfortable on top of the covers on the floor. They’d kept it simple. The heavy curtains were closed, their phones were off, and they were both dressed comfortably, as if for a night spent lounging on the sofa together. Jenson had had some pasta for dinner, but only eaten about half. It was jarringly normal, Sebastian thought, and then took a deep breath. No. He couldn’t let those thoughts in again.

He took hold of Jenson’s hand and held it tightly between his own two. Glancing down, he saw that Jenson had closed his eyes, not hard, like he was scared or bracing for it, but only just, like he was trying to fall asleep. He could see his eyes moving, and he was breathing slowly through his nose, his chest rising and falling gently.

It would hurt.

They’d discussed that part too; they both knew it would hurt. Sebastian had to admit it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life, and he’d wasted no time in telling Jenson so. He didn’t _want_ to hurt him, but it was one of the factors there really was no way around.

Dying hurt.

Slowly, cautiously, Sebastian raised Jenson’s hand, turning it so he could look at his wrist. The skin was pale and the blue-green artery pulsed faintly, even in the dim light. Probably too small a movement for the human eye to see. But soon enough, Jenson wouldn’t have his human eyes anymore.

Sebastian let his fangs extend and leaned in, bringing the warm flesh to his lips. He kissed the skin softly and then, before his doubts could gather speed again, he bit down.

The blood was warm, almost hot on his tongue, and familiar in its sweetness. It moved quickly, like it did when Jenson was excited, as was usually the case when Sebastian fed from him, or when his heart was otherwise beating hard. Instinct told Sebastian to stop after he’d taken about as much as he usually did. It wouldn’t leave Jenson very weakened, perhaps a little dizzy but nothing severe. Sebastian held on tighter to his hand and sucked harder, swallowing once more.

Jenson’s hand tensed in response. Even if he wasn’t fighting it, his body would probably try to. It would panic; the animal nature of all living things valued survival over any other possible outcome. But Sebastian was stronger. And he wouldn’t need to see him to death, only lead him down the path. The introduction of his own blood would do the rest then.

He was glad. He’d killed, only ever by mistake, only ever when he was newly re-born himself, and feeling a heart stop was something no sane person would ever forget. He wouldn’t let Jenson suffer it.

Jenson shuddered, eyes still closed but tighter now, like he was fighting to not open them. His teeth were clenched hard but a low grunt of pain still escaped, and his whole body shook, just once.

They had talked through what would happen; he would get cold and feel dizzy and sick. He would probably try to fend Sebastian off. His heart rate and breathing would be all over the place, and then...

Then the real pain started.

Again, Seb focused on the present. The blood was already tinged by Jenson’s distress, iron and sweet notes edged with a bitterness which reminded Sebastian strangely of the whites of orange peels.

Jenson’s hand gripped harder at Sebastian’s, pulling slightly. He was already weak, and using his remaining strength to stay put, Seb could tell. His feet were twitching, his legs moving now and then as if he was tempted to try to push away, but he was still mostly in control. For the moment, at least. Sebastian had a feeling that was about to change. He could hear the heart, fast before but now even faster, the beats turning erratic and stressed.

Even if you knew the end was coming, it was no easy task to just lie still and go along with that. Jenson drew in a hissing breath through his clenched teeth, lips pulled back and eyes screwed shut. While before there had been slight whimpers, noises of pain he’d been trying to keep back, now there was a long whine, stuttered by his quick breaths. Sebastian closed his own eyes. Tears were flowing from Jenson’s eyes, spilling down the sides of his face and into his hair.

A few more minutes and it was time. Jenson’s skin had paled, he was sweaty and cold, and his fitful movements were quick but completely without strength. Rather than short and stressed, his breaths were slowing, lungs struggling to fill themselves even halfway, and the heart was about to give up. Sebastian let go of Jenson’s arm and it fell down limply, the wound bleeding just enough to stain his shirt, and then the covers as his hand slid to the floor.

Grabbing the razor he’d placed on the nightstand, where Jenson wouldn’t accidentally cut himself on it if he flailed, Sebastian took one determined breath and then pierced his own skin. The razor felt cleaner, somehow more distanced, than using his own fangs to do it. It had been a long time since he’d bled. Dark, but still red blood trickled freely from the cut and he hurried to press it to Jenson’s lips.

His heart was so slow now it almost worried Sebastian. At first, he didn’t move. It would be hard, damn near impossible, to correct their mistake if he’d left it too long, and feeling slightly desperate he shook his arm, pressing above the cut to force more blood out.

Jenson’s lips moved. Whether he was just breathing, trying to say something, or the instinct to swallow against whatever was inside his mouth was taking over, Seb didn’t know, nor did he care. The seconds dragged on and then Jenson closed his mouth, giving one, laborious swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly. His lips parted again in a gasp.

“A little more.” Sebastian didn’t know why he was whispering the encouragement, and if Jenson heard him he didn’t reply.

Again the seconds stretched as Sebastian’s blood stained Jenson’s lips before he once again did his best to swallow it away, inhaling as deep as he could afterwards.

His leg twitched again, and his hand closed in a fist as if in response. Then he made a noise of protest, swallowing quicker this time, his tongue coming out to clean his messy lips of the stickiness. His eyes were only just shut again, his expression softer and no longer as pained. Sebastian lowered his arm. It took a fair bit of blood to turn someone.

Jenson’s hand shot up and grabbed at Seb’s arm, pressing it down to his mouth, and Seb only just kept from yelling in surprise. The grip was still weak but the speed startled him, and now Jenson sucked hard at his cut, instincts having realized where the key to continued life lay. It was a good sign.

“Very good,” Sebastian whispered, using his free hand to stroke Jenson’s hair. It was a little wet with sweat and tears, he’d want to get cleaned up when they were done. It didn’t hurt to have the still-human gripping at him like this – there wasn’t much that would actually hurt him – but he could feel it all the same. Jenson’s fingers tensed and released, testing the resistance of the flesh in their grasp, and his swallows were still hard-fought, but he was clearly gaining a little strength back.

He’d make a good hunter, Sebastian thought, if his instincts were anything to go by. Just as he was getting lost in thoughts of the future, Jenson released him, almost pushing his arm away from himself. His mouth was wide open but there was no sound coming out, only short, hard breaths. Eyes wide open and full of fear, his whole body arched almost up off the floor before he inhaled deeply. And screamed.

Sebastian had never seen it before, but the others had told him what to expect. Death wasn’t pretty, and even though it was a re-birth, the death that preceded it was a terrible thing. They’d all experienced it, and it was one of the reasons it was so rare that others were embraced.

Now Sebastian reached forward and took hold of Jenson’s arms, gently but firmly holding him in place while he fought, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself in any way. The scream subsided into panted sobs, but there were no more tears now. He was convulsing, muscles fighting in all directions, and he raised his eyes and stared at Sebastian as if he couldn’t recognize his face.

Then his head fell back, his neck tense and straining, mouth open in another wordless cry. Sebastian watched, fascinated, as Jenson’s canine teeth slowly extended into the fangs that would now serve him for the rest of his life.

It was a slight struggle as his body stopped moving altogether a few times, each time coming back with renewed strength, fighting not to die, not to have to go. He didn’t speak, or scream again, but Sebastian still closed his eyes against the sounds of obvious pain and fear. There was no amount of explaining that would help until it was all over. All he could do was hold on, a constant presence, a steady place for Jenson to find when the battle was over, and listen to his human heart beat its last.

He was still for the longest time. Sebastian didn’t dare let go of him, but eased his grip. Jenson’s chest moved slowly once more, and except for the blood still stained on his face, how obvious it was that he’d been through a terrible ordeal, he may have been sleeping. When he’d been still for several long minutes, Seb let him go and sat back. Now he just had to wait. He got up to get their supplies, and then sat back down next to his lover with his back against their bed, watching him sleep off the last remnants of his previous life.

It was almost an hour before Jenson stirred. He moved as if disturbed in a dream, frowning and moving his face like there was a fly bothering him. Then his eyes snapped open.

They were as blue as they had ever been, perhaps a little brighter, but Sebastian still took a shaky breath of relief and felt his face split in a smile.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Jenson replied, his voice raspy. “Oh my god.”

His eyes darted about the room and Sebastian knew his newly-awoken vampire senses were working overtime to take in everything in this place – the old Jenson knew it well, but now he had to re-learn. He remembered the sense of wonder at all the colors, all the impressions, the noises and smells that had always been there but far too faint for his human body to pick up on. Now Jenson could see their home as Sebastian did.

“Careful!” Seb lunged forward to hold Jenson back as he sat up quickly, looking around with child-like amazement written all over his face. His lips were parted in a disbelieving smile, and the points of his fangs were visible. It made Sebastian smile even wider.

“Be careful with those, too,” he said, reaching over to get one of the blood bags Britta had supplied for him. He’d said he wouldn’t need it, that he would be fine fending for the both of them for a while. Britta had rolled her eyes at him and handed over a case that would probably last them at least two weeks, and Seb knew better than to argue with a witch queen.

“Yeah, I...” Jenson cleared his throat. “How long was I out?”

Sebastian checked the clock on the nightstand.

“All together, I think almost two hours.”

“Oh wow.”

Jenson was still looking at everything, remaining seated but turning his head this way and that, letting his senses map the place out for him.

“Here.” Sebastian handed him one of the bags of blood. Jenson looked at it, his eyes wide and hungry.

“Bloody hell I’m starving.”

“Yeah.”

Sebastian watched as he used his fangs, clumsily nicking the corner of the bag and then sucking at it.

“There’s a hole, there,” he said, pointing to the manufactured little cap most of them utilized when using blood bags for feeding. Jenson barely looked, drinking greedily. A newly born vampire was famished, for obvious reasons, and since he wasn’t in control of himself yet, it was good that they were locked away in the apartment. When Jenson was finished with the bag, he looked around for somewhere to put it. He licked his lips and winced slightly.

“When do the... teeth... go down?” he asked.

“In a few days.”

They both sat in silence, Jenson still gripping the empty blood bag and not looking Sebastian in the eyes. Seb rather thought he knew what he was thinking, but he wanted to let Jenson get there on his own.

“Was...” he cleared his throat again. “Was it... bad?”

Sebastian thought about saying no. For a second, he figured he’d feel better – they’d both feel better – if he just said no, and they could move on from this point without the memory of it being _as bad_. But he also knew the aches Jenson was feeling, every nerve ending firing at full blast, his heart, his eyes, every muscle sore from first being completely shut off, and then instantly turned on to full power. If he said no, Jenson might be grateful, but in truth, he would never really have believed him.

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. It was pretty bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Sebastian moved closer, almost cautiously, and was relieved when Jenson reached for him, pulling him close.

He still smells the same, Seb thought vaguely as they held each other. He guided them both to lie down on the makeshift bed on the floor. Despite dying and coming back, Jenson still smelled and felt the same. It was the one thing he hadn’t really been sure of.

“So... what now?” Jenson asked. His voice was still a bit hoarse, but now he sounded more like himself.

“The sun comes up in a few hours,” Seb said, tilting his head to look up at Jenson. “So we can take an early sleep and see how you feel tomorrow. You’ll need lots of rest.”

“That’s funny, I don’t feel tired,” Jenson yawned.

He leaned down to kiss Sebastian, who pressed in close, trying to convey with actions rather than words how relieved he was that it was finally over. They spoke very little before falling asleep, two kindred safe in each other’s arms, soon enough waking up to the first of many nights, the rest of their lives, together.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read, and any kudosing and commenting you want to do! <3


End file.
